Renaître de ses cendres
by PrincessYun
Summary: yao, death-fic avec happy end à la fin sisi c'est possible je sais pas comment vs expliquez sans spoiléle mieux c'est de lire vs mm


Mwahahah je l'ai fait !!!

Alors, alors…

Base : Naruto

Genre : Death-fic, drama, bref pô joyeux au début mais ça s'améliore à la fin

Couple : SURPRISE !!! Mais forcément yaoi…ça sera du Naru???

Disclamer : Même avec toute me bonne volonté…y sont pas à moua snif éè, enfin l'intrigue est à moi, mais les bishôs…nada, nothing…rien quoi !

**_Renaître de ses cendres…_**

**__**

 Tout le village était rassemblé, le ciel était gris et annonceur de pluie, mais personne ne bougeait tout le monde restait silencieux, rendant hommage à l'âme qui les avait quitté il y a quelque jour…Qui l'aurait cru, lui qui était si fort, chef d'Anbu, qui aurait cru qu'il puisse mourir de cette façon ! Mourir au cours d'une mission pour protéger Konoha, mourir sous les yeux de la personne que l'on aime… Voilà cela avait été dit, on avait ajouté ce mot aussi cru à cette personne qui leur avait été si cher à leurs yeux.

 Neji, restait un peu à l'écart cherchant une tête blonde des yeux, comme il s'en doutait il était parti avant, il le comprenait, ils avaient été amant ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas supporter cette cérémonie, mais malgré tout, il s'inquiétait, il savait qu'il serait capable de commettre une chose irréparable pour pouvoir rejoindre celui qu'il aime, c'était compréhensible mais un peu extrémiste ! Et de toute façon il ne lui permettrait pas de se laisser aller, il allait l'emmener avec lui, chez les Hyûga et l'aider à passer cette épreuve terrible.

 Neji se faufila discrètement vers la forêt, il l'avait vu partir par là, et enclencha son Byakugan afin de le trouver rapidement. Il marcha pendant au moins une bonne heure, il connaissait mal cette partie de la forêt et avait été obligé de laisser des marques sur les arbres pour pouvoir après retrouver son chemin, il arriva à l'orée d'une petite clairière et fut ébahis devant la beauté du lieu, les arbres formaient un toit naturel au dessus de leurs têtes, ne laissant filtrer que très peu les rayons du soleil, il y avait un lac au fond de la petite clairière et c'est ici qu'il le trouva, assis au bord de l'eau, fixant l'eau cristalline de ses yeux aigues marines embués de larmes, de petites lucioles virevoltaient au dessus de l'eau, il le vit tendre la main vers les petites lumières, le petit insecte s'y posa docilement. Neji hésitait à pénétrer en ce lieu, il savait qu'ils y venaient souvent tous les deux ici, ils le savaient pour l'avoir longtemps observé, lui et sa chevelure d'ange, son sourire doux et apaisant, lui qui avait réussi à faire fondre le cœur de glace du village de Konoha. Il l'enviait ! Oui qu'est ce qu'il avait pus l'envier ! Il aurait voulu être à sa place, lui aussi avait un cœur de glace, et lui aussi avait besoin d'être réchauffé par des bras aimants et chaleureux. C'est pour cela qu'à cet instant il hésitait à pénétrer en ce sanctuaire. Il resta quelques minutes caché derrière un arbre, quand un bruit attira son attention…des pleures son ange blond pleurait ! Ce fut ce qu'il le poussa à aller le voir, essayer de le consoler, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas si froid qu'il le paraissait, et que lui aussi il savait donner de l'amour pour lui faire oublier l'autre, il savait que jamais il ne l'aimerait autant qu'il l'aimait lui mais il pouvait toujours essayer. Il s'approcha alors, doucement, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par l'herbe verte et fraîche, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas tard, certainement pas plus de 10h00 et à cet endroit la rosée était toujours présente, l'épais couvercle de feuilles empêchant l'herbe de sécher, il s'avança encore, lentement et progressivement, son ange ne tourna même pas la tête lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, se contentant de fixer un point invisible sur l'étendue d'eau.

 Après un petit instant de flottement qui paru une éternité pour Neji, son ange se décida, il se redressa lentement, et se tourna vers lui, lui montrant un visage triste et ravagé par le chagrin, Neji eût à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que son ange blond s'y jetait, nichant sa tête contre son torse et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, Neji fut surpris mais se rattrapa vite, ne laissant pas le temps à son ange de reculer ou même de regretter son geste, et l'enlaça tendrement. Il le berça, essayant de calmer ses pleures, tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

 -Chuuuut…Naruto, ça va aller, on est là nous, avec toi, et pense à lui, il ne voudrait pas te voir pleurer…

 -Je l'aimais tellement ! Gémit il, tellement, tellement…et…et…et il est…il est…mort sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire !!

 -il voulait te protéger !

 -Je veux qu'il revienne !!!

 Les pleures de Naruto paraissaient intarissables, il sentait maintenant les larmes traverser son kimono, mouillant son torse, il aurait préféré le voir pleurer de joie que de peine, mais la vie était ainsi, imprévisible et cruelle.

 -Malheureusement il ne pourra pas revenir, si je pouvais faire quelque chose je le ferai, mais ça m'est impossible, dis toi que tu dois vivre pour lui !

 Naruto renifla et se calfeutra encore plus dans les bras de Neji, et finit par s'y endormir.

 Neji sourit à cette vision, il le trouvait si beau, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la résidence de la branche secondaire de la famille Hyûga. Personne ne lui posa de question, Hinata qui venait juste de rentrer de la cérémonie funéraire l'aida même à le coucher dans son lit.

 Neji se déshabilla et se glissa aux côtés de Naruto, il le regarda quelques instants dormir, repoussant doucement une mèche de cheveux qui s'était mise sur ses paupières, puis finit par lui tourner le dos, ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et éparpillés un peu partout…

 L'après-midi, lorsque Naruto se réveilla il se sentit nauséeux, comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve, il se tourna de l'autre côté dans le lit, s'attendant à voir un visage pâle, au trait fin et attirant, mais il trouva à la place une longue chevelure d'ébène, il glissa ses doigts dedans s'étonnant de leur douceur et de leur finesse, il n'était décidément pas dans le bon lit, Sasuke avait les cheveux soyeux certes mais en désordre et constamment ébouriffé. Il en eût la certitude lorsque la personne partageant son lit se retourna et commença à se réveiller doucement, ouvrant lentement les yeux et ne laissant pas apparaître deux perles rouges, mais deux orbes d'un parme très clair, presque blanc, avec un étrange sceau sur le front. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, il se souvint alors de Neji qui l'avait trouvé et réconforté dans la forêt…alors il n'avait pas rêvé…Sasuke, son fiancé, son amant, son âme sœur était belle et bien mort, il ne put empêcher les larmes de lui remonter aux yeux, il les laissa couler en silence, inconsciemment il s'avança vers Neji, allant chercher du réconfort en se blottissant contre son torse.

 -Je suis désolé de me laisser aller comme ça…chuchota t'il.

 En réponse Neji le serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, lui montrant par ce geste que ce n'était rien. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, Naruto ne pus s'empêcher de ressentir de la nostalgie sous ce contact, Sasuke lui faisait pareil le matin, il le réveillait toujours en douceur soit en lui caressant les cheveux comme le faisait en ce moment Neji ou soit en lui déposant des baisés papillon en commençant par le cou puis il remontait vers les lèvres.

 Au moment où il commençait à se rendormir, Neji le secoua doucement.

 -Naruto, il faut se lever, il est déjà 18h00, il va falloir manger…

 -Mmmmhhhhh oui…

 Il n'était pas d'humeur il n'avait pas envi de manger, ce qu'il voulait lui c'était mourir, mourir afin de retrouver celui qu'il aime, si il ne s'était pas retenu il en aurait encore pleuré, mais il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, il allait manger un peu avec Neji et ensuite il rentrerait chez lui, ou soit il partirait, il ne voulait pas rester dans son ancienne maison, il ne pouvait pas, trop de souvenir, de lui et de Sasuke, trop d'émotion ,trop d'année de bonheur gâchée par une simple mission.

 Neji lui donna d'autre vêtement, l'aidant presque à s'habiller tellement il était amorphe, lui qui était si joyeux avant, si plein de vie, il n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître, ses yeux bleus si ternes…ses cheveux blonds qui cascadaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos étaient en désordre et à peine coiffés, si Sasuke aurait été là il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, il avait toujours été très soigneux, surtout avec ses cheveux, alors si son amant l'aurait vus dans cet état là…il se serait certainement inquiété, il soupira pendant que Neji lui nattait les cheveux, il s'en voulait, oui il s'en voulait énormément, si il avait fait plus attention, si il n'avait pas été surpris par ce brigand, Sasuke ne se serait pas prit le kunai en plein cœur à sa place…

 Neji le tira de sa rêverie macabre en le prenant par la main et le conduisit à l'entrée de la maison ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures et partirent au restaurant de râmen, Neji avait besoin de lui parler de chose importante et ça ne pouvait attendre.

 Ils s'installèrent à une table, éloignée, sur le passage plusieurs personnes dirent à Naruto qu'elles étaient désolées pour lui et que si il y avait quelque chose qu'elles pouvaient faire qu'il n'hésite pas, « hypocrites ! »pensa amèrement Naruto.

 Ils passèrent leur commande, et pour une fois Naruto ne commanda qu'un bol, fait exceptionnel et il ne le termina même pas. Neji attendit quelques minutes puis il commença à parler, il hésitait un peu et balbutiait légèrement mais il parvint tout de même à s'exprimer clairement.

 -Je voulais te demander si…si tu voulais bien rester…avec moi…enfin nous…Hinata et moi chez les Hyûga, on a pensé à ça avec Hinata, elle…elle dit que tu n'es pas en état de retourner chez toi…et je pense qu'elle a raison…

 Naruto ne sût que dire pour exprimer sa gratitude alors il ne trouva rien de mieux que de se lever brusquement de sa chaise et de serrer fort Neji dans ses bras.

 -Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Il murmurait ces mots tel une litanie sans fin.

 -Tu acceptes alors ? Se sentit obligé de demander Neji.

 -Oui…

**_Et tout reprendre à zéro, déployer ses ailes et reprendre son envol…_**

**__**

 Cela faisait un an que Naruto vivait avec Neji et Hinata, il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux même…Il s'était considérablement rapproché de Neji et se n'était pas pour lui déplaire…Il lui avait été d'un grand secours, car sinon depuis longtemps il se serait suicidé mais les deux Hyûga l'avaient aidé à passer ce cap douloureux, Neji avait abandonné son poste d'Anbu afin d'être à ses côtés.

 Le moment le plus difficile avait été le premier Noël de Naruto sans Sasuke, le premier depuis au moins six ans…

 Mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Naruto était maintenant allongé sur son lit, lit qu'il partageait avec Neji…

 Lorsque Neji rentra ce soir il se sentait étrangement serein, il savait que son ange blond l'attendait chez eux, certainement étendu sur leur lit, partager le même lit avait été comme naturel, enfin non, Neji avait fini par venir s'installé dans celui de Naruto à cause de ses cauchemars, le point positif était que maintenant que Neji dormait avec Naruto et celui-ci ne faisait plus de cauchemar.

 Neji soupira, cette année avait été dur pour lui aussi, être si près de celui que l'on aime sans pouvoir le lui dire, devoir contrôler certaine réaction lorsque son ange blond sortait de la douche en tenue d'Adam, tout cela avait été éprouvant pour lui aussi…

 Neji se déchaussa, et posa son manteau dans l'entrée, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers leur chambre, Hinata n'était pas là et c'était tant mieux, il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir son ange endormi, il s'assit doucement au dessus de lui pour ne pas le réveiller, remplaçant de temps à autres des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis le prenant de surprise, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de son cou attirant leurs visages…leurs lèvres…

 Neji ferma les yeux savourant pleinement le baisé, c'était divin, Naruto avait les lèvres douces et sucrées, il n'eût même pas besoin de demander l'entrée de sa bouche que Naruto quémandait de lui-même. Ils se séparèrent, haletant, et Neji pus enfin lui dire ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps, il pouvait enfin faire part de ses sentiments à son ange blond.

 -Naruto…je t'aime…

 -Moi aussi je t'aime…

THE END ?

Sasu : Je suis mort ? Oo

Yu : Oui

Sasu : Et tu en es fière ?

Yu : Nan pas spécialement mais j'avais vraiment envi de les mettre tous les deux ensemble…

Sasu : Tu vas te rattraper ?

Yu : Mais vi t'inquiètes !!

Yu : Vous avez aimé, ou au contraire détestez ? Dites le moi en laissant une review !

**__**

**__**

**__**


End file.
